


As Icarus Flew

by Cali_se



Series: Hannigram Shorts [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Was this my design, or his?





	As Icarus Flew

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my Hannibal 'shorts' with a drabble. Will and Hannibal on the cliff at the end of The Wrath of the Lamb. Will POV.

Any path I ever followed was bound to lead me to him.

_Was this my design, or his?_

The vast, watching sky waits above us as we clutch at sleeves and hems, searching for each other in the dark. Then the sweet, metallic scent of our blood mingles with the sea air as our mouths meet. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer as we kiss. 

_He is the man I love and he is everything._

I've flown too close to the sun since the day we met, but it's only now that I can feel my wings. 


End file.
